Changes
by DanceOnOurGraves
Summary: Bella's the sexy, confident, vampire princess daughter of Aro Volturi. What happens when the Cullens are invited to visit? What will Edward think of Bella? But Bella's hiding more than she lets on. And soon enough Edward discovers her dark secret. LEMONS!
1. Preface

Preface

My creator was with me when I woke. He spoke kind words to me, explaining what had happened, where I was and more importantly; what I was. The burning sensation trailing down through my throat was a fact that I had changed. He brought me blood in a cup, telling me that it was easier this way. He then brought my whole new family in though the double doors. They greeted me one by one as I was introduced. One of them caught my eye. He had spiky blonde hair and a tall posture. There was also another girl my age with blonde hair and a brown haired who was obviously his sister.

I became a princess a month later. My creator, Aro was to be my Father and Sulpicia to be my Mother. I had Uncles, Aunties and friends thrust upon me. It was to be a new start for me. I had a new loving family. I had power.

My new life had officially started.

**A/N Started this a long time ago. I don't know if I'll finish it, but thought I might as well post it and see what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A hundred years after the day I became a vampire, Father planned to celebrate his 1500th birthday. It was to be held inside the Volturi's castle and only guests with invitations were to be invited. Mother, Heidi and I planned to decorate the castle and were responsible for catering (which should be easy, given Heidi's gift). However, I was informed that one of Father's very good friend from a long time ago was to be visiting for a couple of weeks with his 'family'. I had never heard anything like it! They did not drink human blood and instead drank animal blood, and became like normal, everyday people in a small town they lived in. The 'children' went to school and the 'Father' worked as a Doctor in a hospital!

Father warned me that I was to take the Cullen's very seriously as they were an old family friend of his, but I knew deep down I would feel uncomfortable under the presence. Still, I would do anything for my Father and put on a brave face when they arrived.

That day, I was ordered by Mother to dress in my chamber very formally. I did not like that I had to adjust just for their short visit, but did not want to disappoint my family. Heidi stripped me down until I was in my corset and pants, whilst she curled my hair that cascaded down my back in typical Princess style and then Heidi applied some makeup on me that was pointless because of my pale shade. However, I did have to agree that I looked good.

"Bella, Aro wants to see you in his office," Demetri spoke from behind my bedroom door.

"Oh really?" I frowned. What on Earth was wrong? Why did he need to see me now? The Cullens weren't to be arriving until this evening. Mother and Chelsea were just down the corridor getting ready for this evening as well. "You can come in Demetri."

He walked in and quickly squeezed his eyes shut as he took in my lace, push up corset and matching pants.

"Miss, I thought you said you were decent!" Demetri wailed, hiding his face whilst Heidi smirked, rolling her eyes.

I giggled as I walked up to him. "Oh come on, Demetri, you've seen me wearing less than this before..."

He shivered away from me as my breath tickled his neck.

"Bella, shh! Sulpicia is coming! I can sense her," Demetri hissed.

"Uh, you're so boring Demetri!" I tutted giggling as Heidi helped me into my purple gown and high heels.

"Aro said I had to escort you over to the hall personally!" He rushed out the door where I could hear him breathing heavily. I giggled as my Mother came round the corner, eyebrows raised at the pair of us clearly able to hear everything.

Mother walked in with Athenodora and Chelsea at her side.

"Father requested me at his office, Mother. I should be back shortly so we can start getting ready together." I said politely. Although she was my Mother, she was a heavily respected woman who I did not want to upset.

"Yes, dear, I did hear," she winked.

I smirked and walked out the door, shutting it softly.

I grabbed Demetri's hand and pulled him down the corridor into the room that had some sort of charm on so that other vampire's were unable to hear us in there. Nobody knew why this room was there and why it had a charm, but it was used frequently by lovers.

I shoved Demetri into the wall and started kissing down his neck as his breathing hitched. He pulled my face against his and shoved us into the opposite wall in vampire speed. He started kissing me and I quickly shoved my tongue into his cold, marble mouth. I moaned as his hands raked down my body in vampire speed. I guided one of his hands to my breast where he groaned and quickly pulled away.

"Bella," he moaned into my mouth. "Bella...mm, stop..."

I had some sort of power over Demetri where he totally lost his mind when we were together. Everyone knew in the castle we were mucking around together, but things had never got past the hands touching places. I did have a reputation to maintain.

I laughed and bit hard onto his lip. If I did this with any human, they would have bled loads and been in so much pain, but with Demetri, he didn't even have an affect but a low growl.

"Come on then," I said, pulling him by his shirt down the corridor. He pulled my hand away easily. He was a couple of hundred years older than me so he was stronger. I pouted and then quickly ran down the corridor to Father's office.

I burst in through the double doors with Demetri at my side. I threw him looks as he became a respected guard again, walking me over to my Father's desk.

Something was wrong in the room. My throat started to burn as I smelt the faint smell of humans in the room. I had strong willpower as my gift, so the burning immediatly stopped as my head turned round to face the strangers I had never met before.

They were all beautiful, but then again all vampires would be. The one on the end with the bronze haired was the more beautiful out of the seven. Their smell was unfamiliar to me, but I realised that the faint smell of humans was off of them. These were obviously the Cullen's.

I looked around the room at how many guard members there were hovering behind my Father.

Father called me over. I became hostile and reserved not wanting anybody to get close to me.

I walked over to the gathering in the centre of the office, surveying each face, saving the best till last.

"Isabella, I'd like you to meet my good friend Carlisle and his family," At that last word I turned to face the blonde haired man who was obviously the leader named Carlisle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Carlisle bowed slightly towards me.

"Likewise," I replied looking round at each beautiful place.

He introduced me to each vampire.

"This is Alice," Carlisle smiled, gesturing to the spiky haired pixie. She immediatly ran forwards to greet me in a hug before I stepped back and Demetri and Felix's hands rose from beside me.

Aro put his hand out, stopping a fight from taking place. The Cullen's immediatly squatted themselves into a crouched position.

"Forgive me," I said to Alice once things had calmed down. "Felix was just being Felix and Demetri...well Demetri was just...protecting me," I smirked at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, no problem. Sorry for disrespecting you..." Alice mumbled and shuffled back towards a blonde haired man who took her hand and glared at my 'bodyguards'. I tried to hide a smirk, but the beautiful, bronze haired vampire at the end noticed and shook his head. I inclined my head, challenging him and then returned my attention towards Father and Carlisle.

"This is my wife, Esme. This is Jasper and Emmett. Jasper is Alice's mate. Emmett is mates with Rosalie," Rosalie was stunning. If I didn't have as much power as I did, I might have felt intimidated. She started at me with cold eyes and I returned the gesture. "Last, but definitely not least is Edward."

He nodded his head at me and then looked away at Demetri as if bored.

"Oh my, what a large family you have," I said to Carlisle.

"I could the same for you!" Carlisle chuckled.

"Yes, well...some are just purely hired..." I trailed off. "Father, may I return to my room? I have some things to attend to."

"Absolutely. Make sure you return for our reception later, Isabella," Father smiled. "I will send Heidi up in sometime to dress you in more appropriate wear."

I nodded and returned my attention. "Please, do make yourselves at home."

I slowly turned around and pushed open the double doors. I paused. "Demetri?" I winked. He looked at me, then at my Father and looked towards me again as he shook his head. I smirked. "Maybe another time...You know where to find me."

Just as I turned around again to head out the doors I caught site of Edward's confused and annoyed expression. I tutted at him as I felt him try to push at my minds boundries. Bloody mind reader!

I stayed in my room for the rest of the afternoon sketching in my book. At around 4 o'clock Heidi entered my room to dress me for Father's party tonight. It was important I dressed to do more than just impress. My Father's friends from all around the world where to attend and some of them I had never met before. I was to stand up and do a speech later on in the evening, and that involved some preparation to make me look presentable.

"So what I am to wear tonight, Heidi?" I wondered as I looked through my wardrobe. As far as I knew, I had nothing new and sophisticated to wear.

"Your Father personally requested that you wear this," Heidi mumbled. I quickly turned around to see what was making her so nervous.

"Are you serious? Father would never let me wear that!" I squealed as I took in the floor-length, red, plunging neckline and slit up the side. "Remember that time I tried to wear that black dress for-"

"I know, but...Miss..." Heidi trailed off.

"What?" I shrieked.

"Your Father...Your Father thinks it will do you some good showing off a bit more...flesh at an event like this..."

"Excuse me?" I snarled.

"Miss, your more than 100 years old now...most vampires find their mates before then..." Heidi blushed.

"So, he's trying to _advertise_ me? In front of all those people? I-" I growled.

"He just wants you to find someone like he found your Mother...honestly, Miss, you have a gorgeous body..."

"That's not the point," I shouted as I turned round to look at myself in my vanity mirrors. "Fine, then, if that's what he wants. I am determined to find myself a man tonight...my Father will regret ever saying I needed to find a mate..." I grinned.

Heidi gulped, but helped me zip up into the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and was surprised to find that it hugged all my curves in the right places. I knew that I had a gorgeous body, but I just felt vulnerable dressed like this. Mind you, nobody would mess with me if they knew who I am.

Heidi helped me slip my feet into my black, 5 inch heels. She then started to curl my hair so it hung loose and mysterious down the nape of my neck and back, coming to a stop at my waist.

Chelsea came in and assisted with my makeup. I requested having super dark, smoky eyes, adding to the mysterious factor, pink cheeks and a bold, red lip. Once I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror and was surprised to find a whole different person staring back at me. The dress and lipstick really brought out my red eyes.

I was to make a dramatic entrance to the crowd through the double doors on a higher level that looked down at the ballroom. Although it would not be a surprise as everyone down there was a vampire or witch and could obviously hear and sense me, but I was not to argue.

My parents would walk out first to an almighty cheer from the crowds and do a welcoming speech and then introduce me. Heidi stood at my side, fixing my hair and makeup before I went out.

The wide, gold doors opened and I glanced at Heidi as I smoothed down my dress. She grinned. I walked out to be greeted with a huge gasp at my dress. I smirked. I continued on forwards to stand between my Mother and Father. My Father gave me a knowing grin as he took in my outfit. I rolled my eyes.

People began to clap loudly as we stood on the balcony. I surveyed the crowd, noticing faces I knew and faces I did not. The Cullen's stood towards the edge of the hall, slightly separated from the rest. It was obvious what people thought of them. They were amused because the Cullen's only drank animal blood, not human blood like the rest of them.

In fact, my whole family drank human blood...I did not agree with it, so I was slightly disgusted at the space around the Cullen's. I scowled at the ones closest and they quickly looked away.

This would be an interesting evening.

**A/N Not very long, but I have no inspiration. This is all I have wrote. Please leave reviews and I might finish it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for all your reviews. You guys are the reason why this new chapter is up! You totally inspired me to finish it, so thanks and I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to check out my other story 'Sparks fly in New York' which you can find on my page **

**Chapter 2**

After Father's dull but necessary speech in which I stare straight ahead the whole time, I slowly walk down the stairs with my Mother as Father makes conversation with some guests I have never met before. He glances at me, noticing my bored and furious expression and excuses himself from the conversation and tows me out the main reception doors into the hallway.

I hold my hand out to his as I show him all the things Heidi just told me. He stares at me the whole time and I stare back, furiously. Once I'm finished he straightens up and continues to pull me through the castle to the room where no one can listen in.

"Don't you even dare embarrass me tonight, Isabella," Father scolds, staring at me. "I'm trying to do what's best for you here. Can't you see that?"

"No, Father...unfortunately I do not see nor understand that," I spit. "But please do and try and clear that up for me."

"Isabella, don't you understand that you're the laughing stock? That _I'm_ the laughing stock-"

"Oh, and we are back to you again," I say in bored tone, examining my finger nails.

"So you're jealous now? You want my glory or something, huh? Well I've got news for you now, Princess; I'm the King here, not you. I have the power. Not you. I have now for hundreds of years, whereas you've had one measly century of being _little miss royal_" He yells, as I flinch away from him, my _Father_, who has never raised his voice towards me in all of my one hundred years. "You're here because _I_ made you, Isabella! I did. I control you, do you understand? You are _mine!_"

I'm speechless. I stand there staring at this stranger.

"Now you are to go out there, and find somebody suitable for this family. You are not to embarrass me or your Mother, do you understand me?" Father growls at me.

"Yes, Father," I bite my lip, looking at my feet.

Satisfied with my answer, he slams the door open with vampire strength, nearly breaking the door of its hinges. I slowly fall to the ground and sit there as my brain flashes with thoughts.

Who was this man and what had he done with my Father? Why was he so angry at me for simply speaking my mind? And what did he mean by 'somebody suitable for this family'. What happened to what I wanted? My thoughts always mattered to my Father. I was the fresh, young youth here with new ideas that Father loved.

My brain continued to flick through similar thoughts like this and the conversation that had just happened in this private room. No one would have heard this conversation, not unless they had supersonic hearing which was unheard of. Then my thoughts immediatly crossed to the vegetarian mind reader...had he seen what was going on in our heads? What would happen if he had looked through our minds? I had a mind shield as one of my gifts, which I always used at events like this. But Father...Father could read people's minds, but he had nothing preventing other mind readers from searching his brains unless his personal guard was hovering behind him at all times...which she obviously wasn't.

I didn't quite know what the mind reader would do if he had looked through my Father's mind, but I wanted to make sure he did nothing with this piece of information, for _my _sake. I didn't want anyone to know of this conversation. If threatening and black mailing was the only option, then so be it.

I raised myself off the floor, checked my reflection in the mirror and quietly walked back towards the ball room. I wondered whether anyone had noticed my departure, but hoped they hadn't.

I couldn't explain why it was so important to me that nobody found out about our argument. I guess it was embarrassing! I was royalty who had been treated so..._royal_ for one hundred years, and now here I was being told off like a little school girl by my Father...it brought back memories of my human life...and this I did not want to remember.

Two guards were at the door and opened it as I reached it. I walked in to the Ball room, glancing round. My Father was in deep conversation with a man I had never met before and my Mother was talking to our friends from Spain. Over my Father's head I could see the mind reader, leaning up against the stone pillar. His bronze, messy hair stood out from the stone behind him. He was staring at my Father...frowning.

I slowly walked around the edge of the room, smiling at strangers, excusing myself as I crept closer and closer to the mind reader. I stood beside the pillar next to the one he was using and then slowly let my shield wander over to my Father. He wouldn't be able to feel it, but the mind reader certainly would. As the shield wound itself through my Father's brain, I smirked as the mind reader straightened up and glanced round the room, blinking.

"Somebody is being a little bit too nosy," I giggled from behind him.

He whipped around, glaring at me.

"Your Highness," he bowed at me slightly, staring at me the whole time in anger.

"Mind reader," I snarl back.

"I have a name, you know?" The mind reader growled.

"I would be surprised if you did not," I smirked.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

"Ooh, _not_ very friendly," I observed. "Be careful, mind reader...or you might just upset me." I walked away, knowing he would follow; I came to a slightly less crowded pillar, leaning against it as he came behind me.

"What happened between you and your Father then?" He said casually.

I spun round, faster than he was expecting and shoved him up against the stone pillar.

"You know I can take you," The mind reader laughed as I growled quietly so only he could hear.

"Oh yes, I know. And I am sure my guards would love that..." I spat. "You had better be careful, mind reader. Or..."

"What?" He smirked, "Daddy going to come and fight me? I don't think so, do you? Not after your argument."

"What did you see?" I snarled, quietly, glancing around and making sure no one could hear us.

"A lot," He smiled.

"Tell me," I spat.

"No...I don't think I will..." He said slowly.

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?" I whispered urgently as I noticed my Mother making a bee line towards us.

Edward frowned, screwing up the skin between his gorgeous, hazel...familiar eyes. I take a step back and stare at him, pleading.

"Isabella? What are you...oh...making friends?" Mother smiles as she notices the mind reader staring down at me.

I nod my head once, looking away from the mind reader's observing gaze.

"That's wonderful, my darling!" She beams. "Perhaps_ this_ young man could be your dance partner?" The way she said it, reminded me why I was dressed in such a revealing outfit...No way was this self centred bastard going to be my soul mate. No way!

"I'd be honoured," Edward smirked down at me. I glared at his hand as he held it up, waiting for me to take it. I glanced at Mother as she nodded her head furiously. I sighed, taking his hand and walking out to the dance floor.

I stared straight ahead of me, blanking out the curious stares I was been given by other guests. I felt Edward smirk down at me as he noticed the attention and I ignored him.

He stopped me near the edge of the dance floor. I noticed my Father in the centre of the dance floor smiling at my Mother as she gracefully walked over to him. My Father's closest friends, my Uncles and Aunties were all on the dance floor as well, though I noticed that none of the mind reader's 'family' was present. Instead they were at the back of the nosy onlookers, staring at the mind reader and me. They each wore different expressions. The blonde one's gaze interested me out of the others. She was glaring, her eyes furious, annoyed and...jealous? Wasn't she mates with the big one? Weird.

The boring, instrumental music started and Edward grabbed my hand and planted his hand on my hip which I tutted at.

We started to move in time to the music. Being a vampire made it easy to know the steps just by listening to the music carefully. And I always felt that all these formal dances used the same moves, so I knew all the steps already.

"Well I must say, Your Highness," the mind reader grinned. "You do look incredibly beautiful tonight."

He was taking the right piss out of me now.

With a small dose of my shield, I pushed forward quickly. It hit him square in the chest at an incredible speed and he stumbled backwards. He raised himself up, frowning in confusion.

"What the-," He broke off as he noticed me smiling sweetly up at him.

"Are you sure you know the steps, mind reader?" I smirked.

"Two can play at that game," He snarled. He closed his eyes and all of a sudden I felt somebody push at my mind with such a force that I winced. He smiled at my pain and then released it.

My shield slowly wrapped round his neck from two directions as I clutched at his throat. I knew he could survive for seconds, if not minutes without breathing, but as I applied even more pressure to his throat, he did wince at the gagging sensation. I released the shield quickly, returning all of it to my mind, aware that he might strike back with even more force than before.

From the nosy onlookers, we must look ridiculous. The pair of us stopping and starting dancing as each of us winced or messed up the steps. He glanced over my head, and then carried on dancing with me as if nothing had happened. I bit my lip. I glanced over at his family and grinned when I saw the blonde one glaring straight at me. I returned the gesture with the grin still on my face. Edward soon caught on and quickly spun us to the other side of the room where his family could no longer see us.

I raised my eyebrows and he shrugged.

The music changed then to a much faster pace and the mind reader expertly twirled us round and round the room. As we continued to dance, I couldn't help but enjoy myself. I soon forgot where I was and who I was with. All I felt was the cool breeze rush around me and the sensation of spinning round and round into the mind reader's arms. I leaned my head back, hoping for a better breeze, grinning. I slowly put more enthusiasm into the moves, as Edward sped us faster and faster as I asked him to.

"You are a very good dancer, mind reader," I praised him.

"I'm cheating," He laughed. I glanced round at what he was laughing at. I quickly realised we were much faster than the other dancers. We were just a crazy moving blur to them. Even I couldn't focus my eyes properly at our surroundings.

_You're a man of many talents, mind reader_ I thought to him. We slowed instantly as soon as he heard my voice in the back of his head.

"What the-" Edward gasped.

_Shh _I thought to him. _My shield can form words in your head. The shield takes any form I want it too. Not everyone knows of this gift, and you're going to keep it this way, aren't you? _He nodded. _I need to speak with you away from prying ears. Meet me at these West doors of the Entrance Hall at midnight. Come alone._

I stood back from the mind reader and I instantly stopped moving. He stopped as soon as he noticed I had stepped away.

"Please; call me Edward," He whispered to me.

"Edward," I tested the word on my tongue. He nodded. "See you around, Edward," I stalk off past him, disappearing from view.

Hopefully he would keep my special gift a secret. It was important for me to speak to his mind; otherwise I would never get him to promise me he would not tell anyone about Father and mines argument. It would be too embarrassing. And Father would probably be furious with whoever spread the rumour, and of course he would blame it on me unless he knew Edward's gift and then he would kill him...which...I didn't want to happen. I mean, you might not think it, but I do care for people's feelings. I could not let Edward go to the grave if it was my fault I had not told him to keep quiet about this...did that even make sense?

Anyway, long story short, I couldn't talk to him in the ball room otherwise everybody would hear about our argument. My plan was to take Edward to the special room and make him promise me there that he would keep his mouth shut.

I swept round the room, smiling and nodding, but not really listening.

"Your Highness," A voice said from behind me. "Care to dance?"

"Oh, Demetri," I laughed, sarcastically. "You are such a romantic!"

He grinned.

"So no, I do not 'want to dance'. Here's what I want you to do," I snarled.

_Trail the blonde vegetarian. I want to know why she keeps glaring at me. Got it? _I thought towards him. He was used to me bossing him around like this, and I knew he would never tell anyone my secret. Hell, even my Father didn't know I could speak to minds.

He bowed then hurried over to the other side of the room.

"What are you up to?" A small voice whispered from behind me.

"Mother, I am up to nothing," I smiled at her, as she frowned at me. "I am simply enjoying this wonderful evening."

"Isabella, don't ruin this for your Father," Mother warned, and then stalked away.

Right...

"Isabella?" A tentative female voice questioned from behind me.

I turned around and raised my eyebrows at Edward's leader and his mate.

"Yes?" I hesitated. Were they going to tell me off for dancing with Edward?

"I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful tonight," the female smiled at me.

"You know what? You are not the only person who has said that to me tonight!" I laughed boldly. The female glanced at the leader. "Forgive me for my manors, but what are your names?"

"I'm Esme, and this is my husband Carlisle Cullen...we're Edward's parents?" She smiled shyly at me.

"Ah...Edward's parents," I smiled. "Your son is a very good dancer."

She giggled. "Yes, we have been told that before."

"You must be very proud," I say. There must be something in my voice because Esme beams at me.

"We are," She smiled then added "You looked like you were having a fun time with him!"

"I guess..." I nod vaguely, watching him as he laughs with a strawberry blonde whom I have never met before. "It appears I have some competition!" I joke, nodding towards Edward's female companion.

Esme and Carlisle both turn around in the direction I point at and they sigh, shaking their heads.

"Uh oh, she cannot be that bad?" I smirk.

"Tanya's been interested in Edward for years" Carlisle answered for me. "She's slightly...crazy over him."

I frown. That's not such a bad thing, is it?

"When I say crazy, I mean...a bit obsessed..." Carlisle murmured out of the corner of his mouth.

I incline my head, eyes squinting in interest.

"That is a beautiful dress you appear to be wearing, Esme," I smile, politely at her dress. It's a periwinkle blue and ruffled at the bottom.

"Thank you, Your Highness," She blushes. "Edward and one of my daughters, Alice, picked it out from a local boutique near our home."  
>"And where is that then?" I say.<p>

"Forks, Washington which is in America, but we're constantly moving" Esme smiles but then looks down as I gasp, standing rigid.

"Is that so?" I choke out. "Please, excuse me." I rush off to the other side of the room.

I can't explain to you why this upsets me so much, flashes of blurry memories come flicking through my mind of my human life. Green trees...wood...trucks...Forks...It's a miracle that my shield stays wrapped through my mind as I stumble over to the doors, shaking my head to relive myself from the memories.

Calmness circles around me in huge waves. I take a few breaths. Even though they are not needed, it helps. The calmness winds its way round me and through me until all thoughts of my human life have been pushed to a dark place in my brain.

I look up and across the room my eyes lock with a handsome, blonde male from the Cullen family. His hazel eyes look at me with concern...peace...and...calm? Emotions must be his gift. I nod once as in thank you. He returns it, and then disappears from site.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Mother soon catches up with me and pulls me with her as we make conversation to a lot of handsome, young, but boring men. I know she wants me to be happy, but why can't she just realise that I am happy being single? I don't need a money grabbing man on my arm like an accessory to make me happy.

The young men all try and flirt with me, but they know I am not interested as I stare off into space or are surprised at my cold shoulder.

At half eleven, everyone either retires to their bedrooms or leaves the castle to go home. I walk to my room, trying to blend in with everyone else.

At five to twelve though, I sneak out, ever so quietly. I have become rather good at stealthily moving at a silent pace because of the fact I always sneak out for a midnight snack or some peace and quiet.

I arrive at the West, ball room doors five minutes late. I see Edward pacing up and down in one of the nearby rooms.

_Follow me_ I think. Edward glances up at me in surprise and hurry's out the room nosily, following me as I make my way back the same way I had come. After five minutes I look down the corridors twice, making sure no one else sees us go into the charmed room. Once I am satisfied I gesture for Edward to go in first, and then slam the door once I am in. Edward doesn't flinch at the noise, but instead smirks round at the dark, dingy, dull room.

"I like what you've done with the place," He snorts sarcastically.

I grab him by the throat and then throw him against the wall. He makes a deafening crack as his skin slaps against the brick wall. He glares at me, beyond furious.

"What the-"

I grab his shirt in my hand, staring up into his pissed off face.

"Oh, like you weren't expecting it," I spit. "Nobody else can hear us in this room. It is just you and me. You are not going to tell anybody about that _conversation_ my Father and I had last night and you are not going to tell anybody about anything else you saw tonight. Anything to do with me and you keep quiet, do you understand?"

He looks down at me; a tiny bit scared I think and shakes his head no.

"If you tell anyone, I will know, and I will make sure you pay for this, do you understand?" I repeat.

He nods.

"Is that all?"

"I beg your pardon?" I splutter angrily.

"Are you finished?" He asks, rolling his eyes.

"Yes," I frown.

"Good," He grins, "because I've been dying to do this all evening."

He dips his head down and kisses me ever so softly on my lips. I freeze as he kisses me, and then tries to deepen the kiss in hope that I will move my lips with his. Suddenly, an excruciating, familiar pain stabs at my eyes with such a force, I'm momentarily blinded.

With one flick of my hand, my shield charges towards Edwards's chest. The last thing I see before he is flown across the room is his familiar golden eyes, staring at mine. He slams into the wall, groans, and attempts to get up. I run out the room at vampire speed without one more look at Edward. I don't stop running nosily until I am safe in my own room.

**A/N Don't worry if you are confused. If I continue writing this story, you'll find out in the next couple of chapters a) why Bella speaks a different way than she thinks (grammatically) b) Why Bella reacts the way she does when Esme tells her where they're from and c which is the most important) why Bella feels pain in her eyes aka...the big secret!**

**I admit that this chapter was really hard to write. I did not enjoy writing this, and so will be returning my attention to my other fanfic I'd appreciate you to check out.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Your reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
